


Dovresti vedermi con una corona

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rossa magia [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crazy, Darkness, F/M, Introspection, OOC, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short One Shot, Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Qualcosa nella mente di Wanda si è rotto irrimediabilmente.MCU; What!if; Wanda/Steve. Post-Endgame.Prompt di We are out for prompt.Prompt: Fandom libero/Originale, qualcosa ispirato a "you should see me in a crown" di Billie Eilish (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piGhGEO1mRI).Song-fic su: Billie Eilish - you should see me in a crown (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=piGhGEO1mRI&fbclid=IwAR0w-4lL5SGzjTzvOWQKvq4ArLg1_HU7u7eWR8eGpm7YGMyJTbcdhJxW2v4; http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Billie-Eilish_29247465/traduzione-you-should-see-me-in-a-crown-85524344.





	Dovresti vedermi con una corona

Dovresti vedermi con una corona

Steve Rogers si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi, fece un sorriso rassicurante e si sedette sul letto, accanto a Wanda.

“Sicura che non vuoi uscire? Stai sempre in camera tua” domandò.

Wanda teneva le mani in grembo, lo guardò con gli occhi spenti.

< Mi mordo la lingua. Non hai ancora capito che attendo solo il mio momento?

Forse dovrei indossare un segnale di pericolo, per farti capire quanto io sia pericolosa. Questo mondo mi ha strappato mio fratello, ha vandalizzato la mia anima, ha distrutto la mia ‘Visione’ di un mondo migliore > pensò.

“Sono uscita per il funerale di Stark, l’ultima volta” disse, con voce spenta.

Gli occhi di Rogers si arrossarono, liquidi.

Steven si grattò la spalla, corrugando la fronte.

“C’è quel tipo, Strange, che dice che sei molto portata come strega. Magari potresti allenarti un po’ con lui, a casa sua, tanto per cambiare aria” propose.

Wanda annuì.

“Potrei” sussurrò.

< Aspetterò che il mondo sia diventato mio, per dirti cosa davvero agita il mio animo, che pensieri passano nella mia testa.

Mi sono innamorata dei tuoi occhi color oceano. Sono così scuri, con riflessi verde speranza, quando sono spaventati.

Chissà che nuove tonalità potrebbero assumere mentre sei legato al freddo in un gigantesco letto matrimoniale > pensò.

“Dai, vieni qui, piccola. Passerà anche questo momento” disse Rogers con voce rassicurante, abbracciandola.

“Questa notte ho sognato di dormire in un carro funebre” esalò Wanda con un filo di voce.

Steven le posò un bacio sulla fronte, accarezzandole la testa, rassicurandola: “Era solo un sogno”.

< Oh, ma avresti dovuto vedermi: avevo una corona.

Dominerò questo stupido mondo. Mi vedrai mentre li farò inchinare uno per uno, uno per uno. Ognuno di loro s’inginocchierà, o vedrà il suo sangue sulla parete, possibilmente di marmo.

Adoro vedere il terrore delle persone di fronte alle allucinazioni che gli porto, mentre li faccio perdere nella loro mente. Amo il modo in cui ‘urlano’! > pensò Wanda.

“Perché adesso non vieni giù a fare colazione? Non c’è molto, ma puoi scegliere. O latte e biscotti, o ananas e kiwi. Il caffè è finito, però” le propose Rogers.

Wanda negò con il capo.

“Non ho fame” mormorò.

< Il tuo silenzio è il mio suono preferito, seguito solo dai tuoi gemiti. Lo so che per te vivere è diventato un peso, hai sempre voluto sacrificarti, morire per primo combattendo. Invece è, come sempre, Iron Man l’eroe.

Come avresti voluto schioccarle tu quelle dita!

Giocherò tutte le mie carte e tu le vedrai cadere davanti ai tuoi occhi. Non ti lascerò morire, mai. Dovrai vivere una vita ancor più bieca di quella che senti di odiare, mugolando di piacere per me giorno e notte. Capitan America senza la sua libertà, e la sua bandiera, è solo un uomo, un nomade pronto a sottomettersi ad una nuova patria, una nuova regina > pensò Wanda, le sue iridi castane brillarono di riflessi rosso sangue.

Rogers si staccò da lei, sospirando.

“Non c’è proprio niente che possa fare per farti sentire meglio?” le chiese.

Wanda arrossì, guardandosi intensamente le mani.

“Pensi che io sia brutta?” biascicò.

Rogers le accarezzò la guancia, delicatamente, rispondendo: “No, io penso tu sia molto carina”.

< Oh, ma non sarò a lungo così piccola ai tuoi occhi. Se pensi che io sia carina adesso, guardami mentre avrò una corona > pensò Wanda, sorridendo.


End file.
